Reason to Quit
by kuristina
Summary: Two and a half years of dating Sasuke, Naruto never once minded that his lover liked to have a little smoke every once in a while. He had merely accepted that his lover liked to step outside and have a cigarette when he felt like it in between the weeks. But a thought and a friend makes him wonder what could get Sasuke to quit smoking...


**A/N: **You guys, when I usually write oneshots (whether I upload them or not), the stories are usually pretty angsty or carry some notion of angst in it. But I wanted something sweet and heartwarming.

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto owns Naruto, it's a fact

I do not condone _or_ condemn the act of smoking; it is simply a choice that one makes in one's life to do.

* * *

The scent wasn't heavy around the apartment. There was a light perfume, yes. But it wasn't strong enough to cause one to complain if they stepped inside the man's home. The strongest that you would find the scent would be at the balcony, where the ashtray was located. True, the man could smoke inside his home if he wanted to. But for the sake of whoever came to visit his humble abode, he smoked outside.

Naruto stared out the balcony window from the bed, watching as his lover finished taking a drag of his cigarette before putting it out. He had never once caught him beginning to light a cigarette but he was always awake or around when he saw his lover finish one.

He had never had one himself; he just simply knew the smell and that itself didn't bother him too much. The smell didn't make him uncomfortable or cough. He was lucky he didn't have asthma. And he didn't really plan to have a cigarette in the nearby future.

But he accepted that his lover smoked; he at least had the courtesy to do it outside.

Blue eyes watched as the man outside took one last drag before putting out the stick. He stood from the chair he was sitting in, stretched briefly, and walked back inside the room to smile at him.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Good morning." His lover walked towards him and bent down to kiss him. A little exchange of tongue and then he pulled away. "How was your rest?" he asked, resting his pale hand against a whiskered cheek. His other hand crawled beneath the sheets to rub at the creamy, naked thighs beneath.

Naruto smiled and linked his fingers with the hand that was against his cheek. He was also enjoying the hand on his leg. "It was very nice, thanks to you." He leaned forward briefly and kissed his lover again. "Was that your second one of the month Sasuke?" he asked.

He received a nod as his answer.

"Not lying?"

Sasuke reached behind him to pull his pack out from the pocket of his pants. He showed the pack to him, opened the top, and saw showed that there were two missing sticks from the box. "See? Only two spaces."

"And the box is still from three weeks ago?"

The box was turned to the back, revealing a taped receipt. It was folded so that it only showed the date of when the cartridge was purchased and where it was purchased at.

Before beginning the relationship with Naruto, Sasuke had informed him that he smoked. He didn't heavily smoke; he only had a cigarette or two every few weeks or so. His own explanation was that he didn't want to smell heavily of cigarettes whenever he was at work, just out of courtesy for clients that he met up with. It wouldn't do him good business if his clients could smell the tobacco if they weren't fans of it.

And Naruto agreed to the relationship, as long as he kept up with the routine he established. And just to ensure that his lover didn't go behind his back, he asked that he always keep the receipt taped to the back of the cartridge to show the purchase date and the store where it was bought at.

He didn't believe that Sasuke had any reason to go behind his back to hide his small habit but he didn't feel any harm when he asked.

"I'm going to go put this in the fridge." Sasuke informed as he left the room.

Naruto had minimal knowledge about cigarettes; just the basic "smoking eventually leads to lung cancer" thing. But he had no idea that you could actually store cigarettes in the fridge so that they could maintain their freshness a little longer. He had always thought that all smokers just immediately used up the entire pack and bought another one right away.

But that was for avid smokers.

Sasuke's smoking habit was a little bit… healthier (as Naruto could best word it).

His lover returned to the room but before getting in bed he asked, "Do you mind?"

The smell he meant. He asked Naruto every single time if it was okay to crawl into bed with him after having a smoke.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head. He really just felt himself swoon off his feet about how courteous and considerate Sasuke was about his cigarettes. He had no idea why it did so but it was just a quality trait that he supposed he really admired and liked. His lover was quite the gentleman when he wasn't being a bastard. The blonde had said that to him several times throughout their time together.

"It's just called being considerate. Sometimes you don't want to cuddle because I smell like cigarettes and sometimes you do want to cuddle because you don't mind at that moment." Was always the man's answer.

"You're sexy." Sasuke commented as he got under the sheets with him, immediately pulling the blonde to him to cuddle with each other. "Now what do you say back?"

"Hell fucking yeah I am!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. They laced their fingers in each other's hands and meshed their lips together.

Since dating Sasuke, Naruto had come to appreciate the test and smell for tobacco a little bit. It never really made him curious to try a cigarette himself but he found some sort of comfort in the smell. It reminded him of his lover.

Uchiha Sasuke. The main words that the blonde could use to describe him would be sexy, smart, a bastard, and a smoker (of course).

He didn't mind the tobacco when he walked into the apartment, if he put on a shirt that had a light scent of it, or even their kisses. Naruto didn't mind at all.

After about two and a half years of it, he didn't mind.

But he did wonder when Sasuke would ever quit.

He wondered if he would ever quit.

* * *

Alone in his own home, Naruto sniffed at the dark sweater he wore on his body. It was Sasuke's; one of the sweaters he liked to smoke in when it was cold. Every once in a while the blonde took some article of his lover's clothing to bring to his own home to wear.

Autumn had just begun so the weather was started to get colder by the week. For now, everyone just worried about the occasional windy day and the falling leaves.

"Here you go Naruto. Fresh ramen!"

"Thanks Sakura!"

The blonde was handed a Styrofoam cup, it was a little warm with the boiling water cooking the noodles inside and a pair of chopsticks. He set down the cup and chopsticks on the coffee table to let the ramen sit a little longer. Sakura leaned towards him to rest a pillow for her back.

She caught a whiff of Naruto as she rested the pillow behind her. "Ugh, Naruto…" she groaned.

"What? I told you that it's not mine! It's _Sasuke's_!" Naruto explained, rolling his eyes. When he had told his best friend of his lover's little habit, she disapproved quite a bit. Mainly because she was nurse and she knew the ins and outs of what smoking could do to a person presently and in the future. "And I like it very much!"

"I keep telling you! You can get second smoke from wearing his clothes like that one and if you keep hanging around him!" Sakura pointedly told him. It was a speech she had given to him plenty of times since her friend started dating the handsome Uchiha. "Haven't you ever thought of… you know, asking him to quit?"

Naruto was silent. He leaned forward to grab his ramen, lifting the flap of the cup open and began to stir the noodles.

Sakura pressed further. "You _have_ thought of it, haven't you? Have you ever suggested that Sasuke quit? Maybe even casually put it out there?"

"I don't mind it, okay? I went into the relationship accepting that Sasuke liked to smoke every once in a while. What's okay for me is that he doesn't reek of the cigarettes all the time!" Naruto said exasperated. He took a bite of his noodles to calm himself for a bit. "If Sasuke wants to smoke, he can smoke! He just knows not to do it around me!"

"Look, I'm just saying…" Sakura tried a gentler approach with her friend. "Maybe if you put it out there, he would consider stopping. It doesn't matter that he doesn't finish a pack in a month or even two weeks, he's still smoking and it's a risk to his health. You care about his health…"

Setting down the half empty cup, Naruto leaned back into the couch and touched the hem of the sweater. His eyes traced the patterns of the thread and he pulled the sweater up to his nose to inhale its aroma. And all he could think of was Sasuke; it smelled like Sasuke.

"Just consider putting out the idea to him…"

* * *

Fingers traced up his spine, then crawled back down. They returned back up and then made their way down.

Sasuke's hands going up and down his back, it soothed Naruto.

"Can you pull the blanket up? It feels a little cold." He asked.

"Not to me. I feel quite warm."

"That's because I'm acting as a blanket for you, teme!" Naruto laughed. The blonde was on top of Sasuke, his head resting against his chest and his legs tangled with the other man's. He was cut short when he was pulled up for a kiss but felt the blanket cover his back. He pulled away to say, "Thank you."

He could hear his lover's heartbeat, beating steadily under the muscle and skin. His breathing was even and he smelled like sex.

Naruto's back would ache in the morning, he knew that. But it would be a pleasant discomfort to have. Who wouldn't appreciate a nice night of sex that left you a little achy in the next few hours? He certainly appreciated it.

"_Just consider putting out the idea to him…"_

He bit his lip, wondering if he should. He'd never complained too much to Sasuke about smoking before. So to just bring it up out of nowhere would seem strange…

But he figured that he needed to try somehow. What was the way to just put it out there without it being too blatant?

"You're not going to have a smoke?" he asked.

He pouted and gave himself a mental note to slap himself later. That was _not_ being subtle and just casually putting it out there.

"Not really in the mood for one." Sasuke answered, not put off by the sudden question. "Why? You want me to have one?"

Naruto pushed himself up to look at his lover's face. He reached a hand up to brush his bangs away from his forehead, pushing it aside. His fingers combed through the dark hair, admiring how easily it swept through his fingers. "Well, you just have one sometimes after we do the thing."

Sasuke chuckled and caught the blonde's hand to kiss the palm. "The operative word being 'sometimes'. I will sometimes have a smoke, _sometimes_ after we do the thing. Now tell me what this 'thing' is. Thing is a very broad word to use."

Playing along, Naruto smiled and looked up in mock thought. "Let's see… the _thing_. It had to do with you and me… throwing our clothes on the ground… and this bed… Hmmm…"

"Sounds nice. What else?"

Naruto leaned in to whisper in his lover's ear, "We did… _stuff_."

Sasuke pushed the blonde to lie on his back and captured his mouth in a kiss. His hands roamed up his back and would grope at his backside. He detached from the kiss to suck at Naruto's neck, causing the body below him to groan in pleasure.

Still, Naruto wished that he had thought of a better approach to subtly bring up the topic of Sasuke's smoking.

ヾ(￣□￣;)ﾉ

"You smell nice." Naruto commented as he and Sasuke walked together through the shopping district. Their hands were entwined together and they walked close to one another, making sure not to bump into anyone who was walking the opposite way of them.

"Oh I do? What do I smell like?" Sasuke asked.

"You smell like soap, sandalwood, and… a little bit like cigarettes." He answered; he was trying to attempt a subtle way of bringing up Sasuke's little habit. "It's very-"

"Let's stop here for lunch dobe." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto in a diner. "Come on, you're hungry right?"

And he was about to answer no but then his stomach spoke for him. "Yeah…"

ヾ(￣□￣;)ﾉ

Naruto let himself in the apartment and announced his arrival. He took off his shoes, leaving them at the door and removed his coat. Briefly he rubbed at his arms for a little bit of warmth; today was a little bit colder than usual. He didn't hear Sasuke welcome him so he traveled to the bedroom to see if he was around.

The bedroom was empty but the balcony had Sasuke, putting out a cigarette.

"Damn it…" Naruto muttered under his breath. He had hoped to walk in while his lover was smoking and then bring it up! His timing sucked sometimes…

Sasuke noticed him and walked inside the room. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in. Sorry about that."

He shook his hand dismissively. "Yeah it's fine. You just finished having a cigarette. The fourth one of your current pack?" he asked. Sasuke had the third one while he was at work and texted Naruto about it. It was just a part of their system, the agreement to update him on how often he smoked.

Sasuke nodded and tossed him the cartridge for proof.

Naruto checked and put it on the dresser, sighing to himself.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"When I looked up at you, you looked pissed. Something wrong baby?"

Shit, Naruto fucking loved it when Sasuke used that stupid word on him sometimes. It always made him feel nice inside. "Nothing. I'm just mad because… it's cold…" he answered lamely.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question and crossed his arms. His silence was a way of saying, "Go on."

"Yeah, I just got all mad today because it's so cold, you know! You know how much I love warm weather and how sensitive I am to the cold…" Naruto continued, still thinking on how to redirect the conversation to Sasuke and smoking. "I always have to bundle up when I go outside when it's cold and put like, ten blankets on my bed to keep me warm at night. And if it was too warm… I could just take my clothes off and be okay. Maybe chill in a tub with some cold water, have an ice cream cone, rub myself with ice or whatever! But when it's cold I can't do that! If I take off my clothes in my cold apartment, it won't feel nice!"

When he finished, Naruto couldn't help but think about how ridiculous he just sounded. Mad about the weather being cold? That was the stupidest shit he had ever said out loud.

Yet that stupid shit made Sasuke burst into a small fit of laughter and step towards him. "Is it okay?" he chuckled, still trying to calm down his laughs.

Always so considerate, Naruto thought.

That would have been his chance to bring up about Sasuke's smoking but he said yes without thinking about it and was enveloped in a hug.

"It's okay dobe. Cold weather has some advantages. You have more reasons to cook more cups of ramen to warm yourself." He assured him, smirking as Naruto hummed at the idea. "You like pulling out that big orange comforter when it's winter and wrapping yourself in it when you watch your television shows. And…" he leaned down to whisper close in the blonde's ear. "I can think of one very good reason to take off your clothes when it's cold." Sasuke purred.

Hours later cuddled up against his lover as he slept with clothes strewn about the room, Naruto cursed himself for not taking the chance when it presented itself.

ヾ(￣□￣;)ﾉ

"Sasuke what the fuck!" Naruto stomped towards his lover holding the pack of cigarettes.

The _empty_ pack of cigarettes.

He threw the empty box at the Uchiha's head, making it bounce to his lap. Sasuke merely blinked and picked up the box. "That wasn't nice Naruto."

"Fuck that it wasn't nice! That entire thing is empty! You know I want to know when you smoke! We agreed to that! God, you know that smoking the rest of that entire pack in one day is hella bad for you and-" Naruto went on a rant until a hand was placed over his mouth.

Sasuke glared at him but softened it after a few seconds. He brought his hand down from the blonde's lips and threw the empty pack on the couch. "I was going to have a smoke today, just one. But a bunch of colleagues invited themselves to have one with me and I ended up sharing my pack, and using my lighter for them too." He explained.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, looking for any signs of guilt in the dark eyes. But seeing as there was none, he sighed and put his hands on his hips and looked down at the pack. "So why was it in the trash over here?"

"I thought I had one more when I got home but when I checked the pack, it was empty instead. I promise you, I didn't smoke the other sixteen by myself." Sasuke raised his right hand, as if he was on court and swearing an oath.

After a pause and reflecting on his words, the blonde let his arms relax by his sides and he sighed. "Alright, I believe you. I'm sorry for getting up in your face you smoking bastard. I love you."

"Apology accepted my idiotic usuratonkachi. I love you too."

* * *

Several weeks later, Sasuke and Naruto sat on the balcony in the early morning. The blonde sat on his lover's lap with a blanket wrapped around the both of them. They had both woken up early and decided to just spend some quiet time watching the sun rise. There was a small table beside them with two cups of coffee and some small blue bottle that Sasuke had brought out with him for some reason.

"You know, I didn't think about it at first but in these past few weeks I felt like you've been making a big deal about my smoking lately." Sasuke commented.

"No I haven't…" Naruto muttered.

"You have a little bit. You've been bringing it up a little more often than usual. I haven't bought a new since that time you yelled at me but you brought it up every once in a while." He explained, underneath the blanket he rubbed his hand on the blonde's thigh. "Is there something you want to tell me? Is it starting to bother that you that I smoke?"

Naruto shook his head and wondered how to explain himself. Well, Sasuke brought it up first so he supposed that for his part that he had to be honest. "It's not that. I mean, I didn't care that much that you smoked; it's your choice to do it. You know that sometimes I don't mind it and sometimes I don't want to be around when you do it. I like that you don't have one every single day, unless you feel particularly stressed, and that you've kept it up the entire time we've been together. You've never really gone behind my back about it either…"

Sasuke leaned back in the chair to get a better view to look at Naruto. "But…"

"But lately I've just been wondering… if you would find any reason to quit is all." Naruto finished.

His heart was beating rather quickly in his chest and now he was feeling quite feverish.

Those dark eyes just stared hard at him, analyzing him. And now all the blonde wanted to do was run inside and bury himself in the bed to hide.

He was about to dismiss everything he said but Sasuke spoke up first. "Actually, I had always had it in my mind that when I got engaged that I would smoke one last pack of cigarettes before getting married. And when I got married, then that would be when I quit."

Naruto was quiet for a moment.

Sasuke would quit smoking for marriage?

"So… what if you don't finish a pack by the time you get married? Or do you plan to finish a pack before the big day?" he asked.

"Well, if there are still some left in the pack on the day I get married then that's it. I won't smoke the rest once it's official."

"I see. Well thanks for telling me I-" he was about to hop off his lover's lap but he was held down in place.

Sasuke adjusted himself, trying to pull something out from his pockets. "And it's funny that you bring that up."

Huh?

"What did I bring up? What are you-"

Naruto's mouth shut as Sasuke presented a pack of cigarettes and a small velvet box in his hand. The small velvet box rested on top of the pack and was lifted to him. Sasuke was indicating that he take the item on top.

Carefully with a trembling hand, the blonde took the small box and opened it. He bit his bottom lip as he saw a diamond ring sitting inside. He didn't feel ready to look at Sasuke and he couldn't articulate what he wanted to say. He only stuttered.

He didn't even realized how close Sasuke was until he whispered right in his ear, "Uzumaki Naruto, I'm going to quit smoking for you."

In translation: _Will you marry me?_

He felt like his mouth couldn't function but he nodded his head quickly.

The ring felt cold as it was slipped onto his ring finger. But he quickly felt the ring begin to get used to his body heat as he stared at it. He glanced over at the pack of cigarettes in Sasuke's hand, unopened. "So this is your marriage proposal… Wow." He sounded distant for a moment. But then he brought himself back. "You know most guys get on one knee, maybe propose at a public place or something. You just proposed to me sitting down in the freezing cold with me on your lap and two cold coffees right by us!"

Sasuke chuckled and opened the pack, pulling out a lighter. "You should go inside and call your parents so that they can scream in your ear through the phone. I'll be out here getting started on my last pack."

"Nah. I'll have that one with you."

Startled, Sasuke looked at Naruto with an incredulous look. "Really?"

"Yeah, that first one you're going to light up, I'll share that with you. It'll be my first and last in my entire life. I wanna see what's so good about sucking on those things."

His face was serious.

Sasuke was unsure of what to say. But he lit the cigarette, took a small drag, made a smoke ring, and handed it to his fiancé carefully. "Don't drop it." He warned.

Inhaling his first cigarette, Naruto coughed immediately. Sasuke rubbed at his back, telling him to take it slowly. The second inhale, he did more slowly as instructed and breathed it out. He didn't quite like the taste but he did admit to himself that it was interesting.

"Here, let me show you something."

Sasuke reached for the small bottle that was beside the two cold coffee mugs and opened the top. Naruto asked what it was and he answered plainly, "Bubbles."

"Bubbles? What are you doing with-"

"Just bring the cigarette over here and I'll show you."

Bringing the cigarette to his lover's mouth, Sasuke inhaled and held in the smoke. And then he brought up the small wand from the bottle and blew into it.

Blue eyes widened in fascination as he saw the cigarette smoke be trapped in the bubbles that were just blown. He chose a random bubble to pop and watched as the cigarettes smoke was freed from and disappeared into the air. He bounced in his lover's lap and told him excitedly that he wanted to try it too.

Fifteen minutes passed before Sasuke snuffed out the cigarette in the ashtray and took them both inside to the bedroom.

Naruto looked at the cartridge and saw the receipt taped to the back like his lover had always done since they began dating it. He looked over the print and glared at it. "Hey! You bought this at like four in the morning! How the hell did you do that?"

"It's called a gas station. I just walked to the nearest one while you were sleeping, bought a pack, and came right back over here."

"So if you bought one this morning… you were planning on proposing today?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I had the ring for a few weeks actually. I was just trying to find the right day to do it. I figured this morning that since I'm buying my last pack, I might as well propose that same day."

Naruto felt speechless. Honestly, he was unsure what to say at all. He stared down at the ring on his finger and looked outside to the ashtray.

He sprawled himself on the bed and looked at Sasuke with a "come hither" type of look. And there was no need for the Uchiha to even ask if it was okay.

Sasuke crawled over him, connecting them in a kiss. His hands immediately went to go work on the pajama pants his blonde wore, pulling them down tan legs and pulling them off. His right hand reached in between Naruto's legs to cup what was already unclothed once the pants came off.

"Cold… your hands are cold." Naruto whimpered, his breathing becoming heavy. He traveled his hand down his lover's body and gently gripped the bulge in his pants. "But it's so warm down here…" he moaned.

Tan hands reached beneath the hemline of the Uchiha's pants. His eyes were downcast, watching as he carefully pulled down the pants and smiling as his lover's cock peeked out. He carefully began to stroke his lover, feeling the cock in his hand twitch a little. He licked his lips when he saw a bead of precum leak out.

He pushed Sasuke to lie on his back, his eyes nor his hand not leaving the sight of Sasuke's cock before him. Slowly he licked the sides and base, not needing to look up to know that he was being watched oh so carefully. Naruto licked up and down, coming up to kiss the tip every once in a while and even swallow the head for a few seconds.

Sasuke couldn't tell whether he wanted this to last forever if he wanted it over with.

His own questioned was answered when glassy blue eyes looked up at him. Swollen lips were parted and he whispered, "Please… right now…"

His eyes trailed over to the naked rear end, finally noticing that Naruto was trying to stretch himself.

Sasuke reached over and pulled Naruto into a kiss and putting him on his back again, where he rightfully belonged. He reached beneath the pillow and found their bottle of lube. It was halfway empty so he had plenty to spare.

He slathered his own fingers and the blonde's as well.

Carefully he stretched Naruto's hold, adding fingers when he knew the blonde was ready to take them. Naruto worked on lubing Sasuke's cock thoroughly but he seemed a little impatient because he was handling him a little roughly.

Pulling his fingers out and shooing the blonde's hand away, he positioned himself and slowly entered the body beneath him. He watched in amusement as Naruto arched his back and cry out in pleasure. His hands gripped the sheets and he bit his lips so sensually. "Hah…! Move! I don't wanna… wanna wait!"

Sasuke reached for Naruto's legs to throw them over his shoulders, securely held his hips, and began to move. "Fuck… ngh! Yes, so good…" he groaned.

As they moved together, the headboard bounced against the wall behind it.

Naruto's hands came up to claw at Sasuke's back and then pull on his hair. "Don't stop! Oh _please_ don't stop Sasuke!"

Sasuke wrenched the hand out of his hair and growled, "You know I don't like… when you do… that!" He released the tan hips and just rested his hands on the bed instead for support, thrusting faster and harder.

He was writhing beneath him, his upper half turning to either the left or right since he wasn't being held down. He shakily reached one of his hands to touch himself but it was pinned above his head. He looked up in surprise; his lover's face had a smug expression.

"Oh no, you don't get to touch yourself." Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto whined, not liking that he was being restricted. He tried to use his other hand but the same result happened.

Although not being able to touch himself he felt his body getting ready. Getting ready for a tidal wave to crash against the shore before being put to rest. He cried out, "I'm about to cum…! I'm about to cum 'suke!"

Acknowledging the need in his fiancé's voice, put all of his weight into thrusting against Naruto. He grunted and growled, wanting to make sure that they came around the same time. The headboard of the bed was slamming into the wall now, cracking through just a little.

Sasuke had never fucked Naruto this hard before.

Naruto was moaning, writhing, crying, cursing, begging, and praising beneath him. It was such a sight.

"Hey, cum with me." Sasuke ordered, leaning down to his ear. "Cum with me…"

Nodding his head, Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and pulling him for a kiss.

His whole body quivered when he felt himself cum and felt the big cock in him release into his hole. Blue eyes were in a daze as he watched the blurred figure of his lover pull out of him and tell him he loved him before shutting his eyes to sleep.

The entire time, his mind registered how his lover had smelt of cigarettes.

* * *

ヾ(￣□￣;)ﾉ

"Sasuke what the fuck!" Naruto came stomping into the bedroom, holding something in his hand.

A pack of cigarettes that was inside a plastic bag.

Sasuke looked up at him from his computer. "What is it?" he asked with a plain expression on his face.

Naruto scoffed and slammed the pack of cigarettes on the table. "Don't act like you don't fucking know! I found _this_ in the fridge! You were supposed to quit when we got married! There's one missing inside!" he yelled. He crossed his arms and glared at his husband. "I want an explanation now. And don't bullshit me!"

"Look on the back." Sasuke instructed, handing the pack to his blonde.

The blonde tore the bag open and looked at the back of the pack. There was a receipt taped to the back, just like what they used to do while they were dating and when Sasuke was smoking. He looked at the place where it was bought, his eyes scanning over the price, and then at the date.

His eyes widened in surprise before narrowing at the text and numbers.

The pack was bought… a year ago. And it was the date of when they got engaged.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, frowning when he saw the smug look on his face.

"I thought you said you would have one last pack before you got married. There's only one cigarettes missing from it. And that was the one we shared." Naruto stated from what he remembered from memory. But he was confused.

Sasuke nodded and stood up from his desk. "Yes, I did. And the last cigarette that I had was the one I smoked with you. I considered that my last pack." He explained.

Naruto tilted his head in thought for a moment before speaking. "So… if that was your last cigarette, then that means that you spent our entire engagement-"

"Quitting smoking the entire time." Sasuke finished.

He was caught in surprise when the blonde jumped on him and trapped him in a kiss. When they separated, he chuckled and Naruto's smile and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. "It was tough so you better appreciate it. Every time my fingers felt restless I would flip through magazines with you to keep them busy. I began to eat and work out a little more because cigarettes suppressed my appetite more than I realized. I had a bit of insomnia for a while so I tried to avoid caffeine for some time. I was tiring a little more often so I took naps."

Naruto awed at how Sasuke explained coping with quitting. He had thought he quit cold turkey and he was perfectly fine but he was wrong. He kissed his husband before telling him, "I'm proud of you."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, this idea just came up on during the weekend and I felt the crazy need to type it up! I should be working on other stuff but I just liked this idea so much that I couldn't push it off! I hope it warmed all of your hearts!

Hope you all enjoyed!

Good? Bad? Review me.


End file.
